


Caught in the Act

by chibisgotovalhalla



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Filth, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibisgotovalhalla/pseuds/chibisgotovalhalla
Summary: After things quieten down after dinner, Hvitserk takes you out to his parents pool house... where you get caught in the act!
Relationships: Hvitserk (Vikings)/Reader, Hvitserk (Vikings)/You
Kudos: 4





	Caught in the Act

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sophie’s 400 Follower event! Congratulations, you deserve all the love!!! The prompt was “caught in the act” and I chose Hvitserk. I really hope you like it, sweetheart.

A lull in the conversation after dinner made everybody scatter. Ragnar was first to leave, allowing the maid the clear his dishes. Bjorn and Ubbe followed him to the living room, where they all settled in front of the TV for kick-off. With the game on, they were well occupied.

Sigurd slipped away next. You knew there was tension in the family, and that Sigurd rarely appeared for family dinners. When Aslaug left to go smoke a cigarette outside, Ivar pulled himself up from the table. 'I'll leave you two alone,' he said with a sneer and stood up painfully. He reached for the pair of steel crutches and made his way to his ground-floor bedroom.

Ivar found his escape from pain and family in online multiplayer games. You figured you wouldn't see him again all night.

That left you and Hvitserk at the table.

Hvitserk wrapped an arm around your shoulders and kissed your cheek. 'Looks like it's the two of us.'

You glanced up at him under thick lashes, your smile suggestive. 'Whatever will we do with ourselves?'

With his spare hand, Hvitserk guided your palm down to the bulge in his skinny jeans. He said nothing; grinned. Below the denim, his cock twitched against your hand and you rubbed, encouraging him.

'Here?' you asked breathlessly. 'With your family in every room?'

Hvitserk shrugged. 'Follow me.'

He stood and slid your chair out from the table like a gentleman. He grabbed your hand and led you through the ground-floor of his parents' massive mansion.

The staff worked hard in the kitchen as you passed, clearing the pans and dishes. You didn't envy them. Catering for a four-course, eight-person meal had to be hard work. Though it was well-known that Hvitserk's parents were filthy rich. They afforded all the help they needed.

Aslaug hadn't lifted a finger once during her marriage.

Your heels clicked along the marble floor. Wealth passed you with every step. Hvitserk knew the quick way out the back and took you through Ragnar's study. The mahogany-clad room was usually off-limits to guests. But Hvitserk didn't care. He had an urge to attend to, and it was as much as he could do not to have you over large wooden desk there and then.

Two huge patio doors led out into the yard. Rich people amused you. They had huge houses, but tiny yards. The outside space they had was usually taken up with a giant pool, like the one in Hvitserk's yard.

He kept to the shadows as he pulled you behind him to the pool house. The small structure fronted with glass lay in darkness. Hvitserk thumbed in the code for the door, and it unlocked with a quiet beep.

You'd been in here before. Hvitserk and his brothers used the pool house as a den, as was apparent from the stuff strewn everywhere. Bottles and cans lined every surface. Game controllers, magazines and DVDs covered the sofa, and a pizza box lay on the coffee table. The maids never came in here. The brothers had a strict rule: What happened in the pool house, stayed in the pool house.

No sooner than the door slammed home, Hvitserk was all over you. His hands cupped your face as his mouth melded with yours in a rough, passionate kiss. Your hands slid up under his shirt, grasping their way up the toned stomach to his broad chest. Your nails caught in his skin as he moaned against your lips which parted, receiving his tongue.

Falling hard against a wall, you hardly noticed the bump to the back of your head as he pinned you there. His cock rammed up tight against your pussy and your legs parted on instinct. He reached down, craning your neck back, to grab the backs of your thighs. You wrapped your arms around his broad shoulders, using them as leverage. You encircled his hips with your thighs, your dress thrown up around your hips. The backs of your thighs were putty in Hvitserk's hands.

Parting your lips, allowing his tongue entry into your mouth, you were at Hvitserk's mercy. Pressed up tight to the wall, his solid member rutted against your clit. The added friction provided by your panties slicked your folds as your walls convulsed, eager for his hard cock. You bucked your hips against him, rutting back, increasing the friction against.

His fingers grazed along the inside of your thigh, hooking under your panty elastic. Your heart sped as two fingers slid home deep inside your wetness. You clenched around him. His hand sought an easy rhythm that matched his bucking hips. Your tongue explored Hvitserk's with hungry intensity as he exhaled a long moan, his breath warm against your cheek.

Your grip on his shoulders became weak as he worked you with his whole body. His other hand drew down the spaghetti straps of your navy evening dress, fingers settling around the mound of your breast, kneading. Your tongue slid from his mouth with a gasp, and his teeth clamped down your lower lip and tugged. With a spine-long shudder, you spilt over onto Hvitserk's digits. His long fingers worked you through your orgasm, aftershocks rippling through your body in sensual jolts.

Pulling away, you rested you head back against the wall, panting for breath. Fumbling at his zip blindly under your ass, Hvitserk unsheathed his length. Plunging deep inside you in one smooth motion, the effect was like a black hole sucking you in. You no longer existed in this moment. You toppled into oblivion as his hips pistoned between your thighs.

Grabbing your ass cheeks hard, he pounded you against the cool surface of the wall. Heat rose from your belly to your chest as your breasts heaved under peppered little kisses. You clawed at his shoulder blades, desperate not to fall from your perch. His sweat-dampened shoulders made it hard to cling on beneath the taut fabric of his tee. Teeth grazed the tops of your breath as you moaned loudly, bucking as best as you could against his hard rut.

The door creaked and harsh yellow light pierced your fluttering eyelids. Your head whipped to see Ivar, supported on his crutch in the doorway. His mouth hung open, eyes wide as he drunk in the scene with bated breath.

'Hvitserk,' you choked. When he continued fucking you into the wall, you slapped his back. This caused him to moan into the soft undulations of your chest as if it were another way of showing your appreciation. Struggling hard against him, you managed to wriggle your hips free enough for his slick cock to slide out. His hips bucked forward, seeking your warmth again.

'Hvitserk, Ivar!'

It was only upon hearing his sixteen-year-old brother's name that Hvitserk paused. He glanced up over the plain of your chest, following your eyes to where they'd settled on Ivar.

Brain still mentally fucking you, it took Hvitserk a moment to register the intruder. He lowered you to the floor and left you clutching your dress around yourself. 'Ivar, you sick little fuck! Get the fuck out - _now!_ '

Like a deer caught in headlights, Ivar didn't react. His eyes stared past Hvitserk, who's proud member still protruded from his jeans as he stood, hands on hips.

Your cheeks burned as you huddled into the wall, both hands now clutching your dress up around your exposed breasts. Gravity worked the skirt down your thighs. You core ached with longing. Your slick folds wanted nothing more than to welcome Hvitserk home.

Ivar, though, was a problem. His eyes still fixed to you as his mouth worked in wordless motions. It was as though someone had hit pause. His finger was still on the lightswitch, one foot raised mid-step.

_'GET THE FUCK OUT!'_ Hvitserk yelled. He reached for an empty coke can and threw it at his little brother. This seemed to wake him up. Without a word, he turned on the spot and hobbled on his crutch out the door. The pool house, now lit up, was open to the view of the house.

'Little fucking shit,' Hvitserk mumbled. He crossed the poolhouse naked and slammed the door closed. Now you were both adjusted to the light, turning it off was pointless. Hvitserk hit the button on the wall, and the blinds travelled on their rail, blocking the windows.

His proud member bobbed as he swaggered back towards you. It was still eager, shining in the light with the remnants of your wetness. 'Shall we carry on?' he asked brightly.

'Fuck, yes.' Though you the intrusion had shaken you, the pulsing between your folds wouldn't let you give him up. He wrapped he tore off his shirt and wrapped his hands under your thighs, lifting you back onto his dick effortlessly.

'Are you ready to try again, princess?'

'You better fucking believe it,' you replied.


End file.
